Criminal Kiss
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: Sakura Haruno gets captured by the Akatsuki. She agrees to take over dead member Konan's place completely. She might have just made a big mistake, not knowing just what Konan was to the infamous Akatsuki leader, Pein. M for lemon. For cherryvampiress.


This one-shot is for cherryvampiress who guessed correctly on my story "A Little Messed Up".

PeinSaku, M-rated, Lemon.

2,510 words, including authors note and such.

Let's start, shall we?

()_()_()_()_()_()

"Let go of me, you bastards!" A very angry Sakura yelled at the two men that had captured her while she was sleeping. All she had wanted was a peaceful little nap after running from the Konoha anbu who were after her for 'siding with Orochimaru'- something of which she never did.

"No way." The blue skinned one that was holding her said. Kisame Hoshigaki of the Akatsuki currently had the frustrated pinkette thrown over his shoulder as his hand rested on her butt, keeping her in place.

"GODDAMNIT, PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Sakura was always very cranky when she was awaken from her naps or any sort of sleep.

"You do realize we're your captors, it's not likely we're going to put you down." The slimmer black haired man said, walking next to Kisame. Itachi Uchiha with his sharingan eyes and ponytail looked as frightening and murderous as ever. He even showed a bit of irritation on his features, due to the yelling that the pinkette was doing, causing his headache to worsen.

"Fuck you all!" Sakura started to pound on Kisame's back, but she couldn't do much because all her chakra was sucked out her by the shark-like mans sword.

"If you keep yelling, we might- to punish you." Kisame smirked, happy that he was getting on her nerves so much. He loved irritating the pinkette, it was entertaining.

"Like hell you will!" Sakura snapped, not stopping her pounding.

"Haruno, I suggest you keep quiet. You wouldn't want to go through my mongeko sharingan, would you?" Itachi threatened.

"…" Sakura closed her mouth. She had common sense, despite what some people may think.

"That's what I thought." Itachi said smugly. She finally stopped yelling, and that was good news for his headache.

"Can you please, at least tell me why you need me and where we're going?" The emerald eyed girl asked nicely, deciding it would be best to be polite.

"We are heading to the akatsuki base. Leader-sama would like to speak with you. In other words, you're joining akatsuki as our medic." Itachi answered. Seems like being nice really did make things better for Sakura, considering Itachi lost most of the usual coldness in his voice. He was still an ice bastard, though.

"Why in the name of all that's holly, would I join a criminal organization?" Sakura asked a little snappily as she now stopped pounding on Kisame's back, seeing how the fish wouldn't even budge.

"You don't really get a choice. And anyway, aren't you a missing nin now, pinky?" Kisame asked.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and rather awkwardly. It's hard to do that when you head is facing down to someone's ass like you're hanging upside-down.

"You almost forgot that your own village tried to kill you because they thought you were with Orochimaru? Nice." Kisame smirked with a roll of his eyes.

"Alright. I'll join willingly, but do I have to be carried over your shoulder, sharky?" Sakura asked, trying out her nickname for him.

"Yep. You gotta fine ass, by the way." Kisame said as he patted her butt with his large blue hand.

"Pervert." Sakura muttered. She would've kicked the shit-heads butt for saying that, but she was in no position to, unless she wanted to get killed.

"We are here." Itachi announced after three minutes of silence, enough time for his headache to go away.

"That didn't take long." Sakura said.

"You were knocked out for half the trip." Itachi said pointedly.

"Oh yeah…"

"Come on, pinky. We're taking you to see leader-sama and tell him you agree." Kisame said while starting to walk down the hallways of the cave-mansion base, which happened to be on the side of a cliff, hidden by a large rock.

"You're leader, huh?" Sakura asked, many porno thoughts going through he head, something with naked Akatsuki members and a sexy leader that's whipping them around and demanding sex. She almost had a nosebleed.

"And you called me a pervert." Kisame scoffed, able to tell she was thinking perverted stuff by the tone of her voice.

"Shut up, sharky." The pinkette growled.

"Remember who's in control here, pinky." Kisame grinned.

"Ah, leader-sama is just in this room. Kisame, you may put her down." Itachi ordered, the two members stopping in front of a door that seemed to radiate an evil energy.

"Finally." Sakura said as she stretched after being thrown off Kisame's shoulder.

"Good luck, midget." Kisame said, trying out his new nickname for her in hopes of getting her pissed.

"I don't need your damned luck, fish-face." It worked.

Sakura sighed as she slowly put her hand on the golden doorknob and turned it and opened the door open. Once she walked in the room, she closed the door behind her and immediately felt the evil energy fade. She turned away from the door and came face to face with a man with bright orange hair and a LOT of piercings along with very strange grey ringed eyes.

"You are Haruno Sakura, correct?" He asked, eyeing her shoulder-length pink hair and then looking down at the slashed headband that held her hair back, rather than being on her forehead like most ninja's wear it.

"Yes." Sakura answered, suddenly feeling a bit frightened.

"My name is Pein. I am the leader of Akatsuki. I'm sure Kisame and Itachi have already mentioned that we want to recruit you as a medic and fellow member," Sakura nodded, and Pein continued, "You can either join willing, or be forced to heal my men and die when your job is done. Which do you chose?" Pein asked, his face remaining emotionless as he spoke.

"I will join willingly." Sakura answered, trying to keep her voice clear of stuttering. This man was handsome and frightening.

"Excellent. Due to… unfortunate circumstances, our last female member, by the name of Konan, was killed. She was my partner, so now I am in need of a new one. You are going to be my partner." Pein explained, looking down at Sakura- he was a head or so taller than her, after all- as he spoke.

"Uh… Okay." Sakura agreed, not to sure what else to say.

"All members live near their partners incase of an attack, so I had Kisame take your bag to my room. If you are hungry, I can take you to the kitchen- Kisame is the cook, but he is not the best, so if you know how to cook then you may want to make yourself something." And right on time, Sakura's stomach growled, causing Pein to raise a pierced eyebrow. The corners of his lips even twitched up a bit.

"The kitchen it is, then. Follow me." Pein ordered as he walked past Sakura, opening the door and then leading her down the many halls. He took so many left's and right's that Sakura was positive she would get lost in this place.

"Ah, and you will be given a ring and cloak tomorrow. Just remember, if you become even a single threat to the Akatsuki, you will die." Pein told the pinkette just as they arrived in the kitchen.

"Understood." Sakura bowed towards Pein, like she knew she was supposed to do, before walking over to the fridge and scanning the contents. She found all the ingredients to make a decent grilled chicken with rice. There wasn't really much of a choice for food, and that seemed to be the best.

"The food in here sucks," Sakura said, before quickly adding, "If you don't mind me saying." She was intimidated by Pein, and that was obvious.

"I know. Our accountant, and unfortunately, our grocery shopper is a cheapskate. He was also our medic before you arrived. He wasn't very good at the last two things." Pein sighed, thinking of one of the three odd-balls of Akatsuki. Of course, all Akatsuki were strange, but the three were just… weird in appearance and more so than others in personality.

"Kakuzu?" Sakura asked, knowing every Akatsuki member by the bingo book.

"Yeah." Pein chuckled, making Sakura freeze in coating the chicken- which she had put on the skillet on the stove- in spices.

"Uh… w-would you like some grilled chicken and rice as well?" The pinkette asked nervously.

"Yes, if you do not mind making me some." Pein was actually being his polite and charming self with the newcomer, rather than his usual demanding and powerful self that he used with all the other members. He just had this strange feeling around her, like he could open himself up. That was part of the reason why he decided to recruit her.

**After an awkward dinner with just Sakura and Pein**

"I assume you are tired. As I said before, Kisame has taken your bag to my room, where you will be staying. Follow me, again." Pein said after they had eaten dinner and he helped her clean the dishes. Sakura nodded and followed the orange haired man without a word.

They arrived at what Sakura assumed was Pein's room, and as soon as they walked in, she froze right where she stood.

"L-L-Leader-s-sama…?" Sakura stuttered and Pein looked over at her, raising his eyebrow in question.

"Please, just call me Pein. And what is it?" Pein asked as he saw her turn bright red.

"T-There's only one bed." Sakura said, pointing towards only piece of furniture besides a desk and a bookshelf, the bed. It was a big bed, and had red silk sheets and black comforter, covered with four pillows, two matching the sheets, two matching the comforter. But it was the only bed, thus meaning Sakura and Pein had to share.

"Yes. I figured you would have no problem filling out the rest of our agreement." Pein answered and Sakura looked up at him, confused.

"You have to be my replacement for Konan, meaning you also have to have sex with me." He told her, not surprised to seeing her so shocked.

"W-What?-! I didn't agree to that!" Sakura yelled, now blushing as red as a tomato.

"Yes, you agreed to be my partner as a replacement for Konan, thus you must sleep with me. Don't worry, I'll be nice." Pein said with a smirk, before pushing the pinkette onto the bed and stripping her quickly of everything but her black lace bra and matching panties.

(AN/: I'm sorry, but I'm not the best at Lemon. I'll try my hardest!)

Sakura suddenly lost all sense of control she had and gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss- it was like her inner had taken over, even though she hadn't.

Pein licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she gladly granted. Pein moaned as the aroma of strawberries filled his senses while his tongue roamed around inside her moist, wet cavern, enjoying every minute of it.

His hand went towards her right, bra-covered breast and he gently squeezed it, enjoying hearing her moan, even though it was covered by his mouth. Eventually, he had too much and tore her bra off, ripping it in the process because he didn't want to have to take the time to unclasp the back. Pein also pulled her panties down and threw them onto the ground. He took his own clothes off, including his black boxers and starting to suck her right nipple while pinching and squeezing the other with his hand.

"Pein, put your dick in me now." Sakura moaned, overcome with lust.

Pein did as told, thrusting his erect, 9in cock into her already wet pussy as quick and deep as he could, causing Sakura's body to move with every thrust, and her breasts to bounce.

With his hands on each side of her shoulders, and he knees holding him up at her calves, he thrust into her quickly and deeply, moaning at how tight and wet the pinkette was.

Sakura was the first to cum, spilling her juices on Pein's hard dick. After a few more deep and slower thrusts, Pein cummed as well, moaning loudly when he squirted inside of her.

Pein pulled his cock out, still erect, and put it towards her face. Sakura stood up and got down to kneel on the floor, already knowing what he wanted. Pein turned around so he was sitting with his legs and cock off the bed. Sakura grabbed his erection, hard in her hands, and pumped it furiously. She then started lick the top, agonizingly slow for Pein.

He fisted her hair in his hands and forced her forward, making her practically swallow his whole cock, then he pushed her back, and then forwards again. Sakura had moved her hand to her dripping cunt and fingered herself. She had gotten the message and did just as he made her by herself, giving him a blowjob until his balls tightened and he came again. Sakura came shortly after, and her white juices spilled all over her fingers. She had moved chakra to her fingers while pumping them inside of her to increase the pleasure.

The pinkette suddenly seemed to snap back to herself, instantly crawling away from him after swallowing all of his cum.

"That's all I can take for one day, sorry, Pein-sama."

And with that, the two fell asleep in each others arms, enjoying the sex a bit more than any of their other times.

Two criminals had just had sex… one with pink hair, and the other thinks he's a god. That's probably the first.

()_()_()_()_()_()

End. No sequel, sorry.

I hope that was lemon-y enough for ya, cherryvampiress! If you didn't like it, tell me and I'll edit it and try to change it to the way you'd like it~!

Ja ne, and to all a good night- Damn, I want it to be winter already!


End file.
